Love of a Demon
by Notusingthisanymore
Summary: Kagome and inu yasha are seperated
1. Painful Memories

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It makes me mad, but as we all know, Inu Yasha does not belong to me. XD he belongs to Rumikoe Takahashi. I hope you enjoy my  
  
story (tch! yeah right!) and if you have any comments or spelling errors to report (there is sure to be a lot of those..  
  
^.^;;;; but then again, maybe not. I'm checking it twice) Oh yeah, and this was my first attempt at fan fiction. I know it  
  
is sappy and horrible but help me out and tell me how to fix it ok?  
  
email me at kawii_nekochan@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LOVE OF A DEMON  
  
Chap. 1 Painful Memories  
  
Kagome sat with her head in her hands, looking out across the snow covered land through Kaede's window. She watched as the   
  
little snowflakes silently fell to the ground, covering all she could see in a beautiful, white blanket of snow. In the   
  
background she heard the voices of her friends and listened to what was being said.  
  
// "She sure has been quiet since he has been gone. I wonder what is on her mind?" came the voice of Kagome's trusted friend,  
  
Sango. "She is thinking about him I can tell. She must be in horrible pain." Replied Miroku, the Buddist Monk. "Maybe he'll   
  
come back and Kagome-chan will talk again. Do you think he will?" That voice was little Shippou. "I'm sorry Shippou, but I   
  
rather doubt it. He didnt look very good when we last saw him. Even if he is still alive, I don't think Kagome will feel   
  
better for a long time."//  
  
A lone tear slid down Kagome's pale cheek and she looked towards the ground, allowing her midnight black hair to slide   
  
forward and cover her face. She thought of her missing companion Inu Yasha, about what he might be doing right now. No, she   
  
was fooling herself. Inu Yasha was much more than a companion. Kagome had loved him, and now she wept for his safety. Her   
  
mind wandered back to the last day that she had saw him, the day he left her life forever.....  
  
It had been a crisp chilly morning, the begining of winter. Kagome had been collecting herbs that day, so she smelled of mint   
  
and other plants. Inu Yasha was sitting in a tree above her, waiting for her to finish so that they could continue on their   
  
journey. The sunlight had danced playful across his handsome face and his amber eyes were sparkling. Sango and the others   
  
were far off in the distance, setting up camp for tonight. A small smile had crept across Kagome's face when she realized   
  
that he was watching her. She turned around to face him a bright smile lighting her features. He had jumped down from the   
  
tree then and walked up to her silently. No words would spoil their moment as the walked together back to camp.  
  
The others had greeted them happily, glad that they had made it back safe. Kagome went to cooking food over the fire and   
  
Shippou helped her. Sango sat down against a tree closing her eyes for a quick nap. Miroku was talking quietly to Inu Yasha, and the world was silent around them. The sun warmed their backs and Kagome took the food from the fire and served her friends. But, this peace was not to last.  
  
A dark storm cloud covered the sun, when earlier there was not a cloud in sight. A chill passed down Kagome's spine and   
  
something inside her said that something bad was about to happen. She turned to look at Inu Yasha and cried out. He had   
  
began bleeding from his stomach and was bent over in pain. "Kagome....." He said weakly, "Behind.....you...." She turned   
  
around and was face to face with a small demon. It had blood dripping from it's fangs and suddenly, it became obvious to  
  
Kagome what was going to happen. Before she could do anything about it however, it bolted towards her, opening it's hideous  
  
mouth wide to bite into her flesh.   
  
Inu Yasha screamed and jumped into it's path, his blood spraying all over Kagome. He fell to the ground, panting, but the   
  
demon now lay headless on the ground. "Kagome......run.....more are.....c-coming..." with that he lost consiousness and his  
  
face went into the dirt. Kagome reached out to him but was pulled away by Sango. "We must go!" she said and pulled Kagome   
  
into a run.  
  
Kagome looked back at the helpless form of Inu Yasha, lying bleeding on the ground, his skin pale. The demons ignored him   
  
however, wanting only to feast opon the flesh of the humans......  
  
Kagome cried out as this painful memory came back to her. She curled up on the ground, sobbing into her arm. Sango came over  
  
and touched her arm, but Kagome slapped her hand away. "Kagome, I want to help you!" Sango said while she watched her   
  
friend cry on the ground. Kagome said nothing instead she cried harder and went into a corner of the hut.  
  
Kaede walked into the room, her wieght making the floorboards creak. Silenetly, she walked over to Kagome and gave her a   
  
sleeping draught. Kagome drank it and fell asleep in the corner. Kaede sighed. "She used to be such a happy girl. I remember  
  
when she first came here, so beautiful and young. She looks so old and tired now. It's not right for someone of her age."   
  
The others nodded their silent agreement. Kagome's face was always so sad anymore, you almost didn't want to look at her.   
  
"I just wish he would come back so I could see Kagome smile again." Miroku added. "I wonder if he is still alive out there."  
  
He looked towards the window. "Somewhere...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha awoke in a clearing, covered in his own blood. His body shook with pain and he hoped that Kagome and the others   
  
had made it away fine. He groaned and pulled himslef across the ground, detirmined to get out of this clearing.   
  
"I must.....find....K-kagome..... He passed out a few inches from the edge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young boy named Hiroshi was gathering firewood when he saw some bloody tracks, dragging across the forest floor. Someone is  
  
hurt! He quickly followed the tracks until he came to a clearing. There was blood everywhere here, and a body lying near   
  
the edge of the clearing. He walked over to it, hoping that maybe if it was still alive, he could save it. He gasped at what  
  
he saw. There was a demon with dog ears lying on his side, panting. It had a hole through it's stomach and a very big gash   
  
on it's arms. Both wounds were pouring blood. "Kagome....." It whispered gasping for air. "Kagome......where are you?"   
  
Hiroshi pushed the demon's white hair away from it's face, so that he could see it better. Hiroshi then saw something he   
  
had never seen before. This demon was crying! The demom asked rather weakly,"Kagome...is she....alright?" Hiroshi replied   
  
softly that he didnt know who Kagome was or whether said person was fine, a little shocked that a demon would worry about   
  
someone. The demon cried a little harder and closed it's eyes. Hiroshi soon forgot all about firewood and took the demon   
  
back to his house, where he lived alone.  
  
He started a fire and got some bandages to wrap the demon's wounds. It occurred to him that the demon might try to kill him   
  
once it was well, but he was crying for someone named Kagome. Hiroshi figured that he must not be that a bad demon.   
  
"I wonder if it has a name...." Hiroshi asked himself.  
  
He walked over to where the demon lay by the fire, and saw that it was awake. "Demon, what is your name?" Hiroshi asked it.  
  
"In-inu Yasha." It replied. "W-where is Kagome?" It asked again. Hiroshi shook his head. "I don't know who Kagome is.   
  
Could you describe this person to me?" Inu Yasha smiled gently. "She has black hair, and wears strange clothes....She is a   
  
wonderful person and......and......" Inu Yasha turned away from Hiroshi. "You loved her didn't you?" Hiroshi asked.   
  
Inu Yasha didn't respond, he had fallen asleep again.  
  
Hiroshi knew that this demon did though. He had probably gotten these wounds protecting her. But why was he sad when he said  
  
her name? Did she not love him too? Hiroshi knew that it was none of his buisness but he wanted to know anyways.   
  
Shaking these thoughts away, he began to dress the demon's wounds. As he removed the bloody outer kimono, he noticed that   
  
this demon wore a strange kind of necklace. He wondered what it was for, surley a demon would not wear something like that  
  
for choice!   
  
When he got to the demon's legs he found a rusted sword. He raised his eyebrow at that too. What would he do with a rusty   
  
sword? But, when Hiroshi tried to remove the sword from the demon it pulsed under his hand and burnt it. "Ow!" He said   
  
before he could stop himslef. The demon mumbled in his sleep.  
  
I'll have to be more quiet, thought Hiroshi. Don't want to wake him. He left the sword alone. Obviously it contained some  
  
hidden power. More than some! Hiroshi thought. When he had finished bandaging up the demon, he took the top part of it's   
  
kimono to wash in the river. He was gone the next time Inu Yasha woke up.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes fluttered open. He missed Kagome's smell already Missed her face, her voice, missed.......well missed her.  
  
He remembered how the sun used to shine in her eyes. Her big brown eyes.....a tear slid down his cheek. He   
  
wished that those eyes would someday look into his again. Maybe she would go back to her time and learn to live a normal   
  
life again. Find a mate......have children with her own kind......He really started crying then. I can't belive im going to   
  
let that   
  
kid see me crying! Inu Yasha buried his head into his arm and fell asleep again, dreaming of being with Kagome again....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sleep draught that Kaede had given her put her into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. But that soon wore off and   
  
Kagome slipped into a dream about Inu Yasha. He smiled at her and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you..." he whispered   
  
in her ear. "I love you and I'll never let you go." Then he disapeared and Kagome was left alone opon the hilltop.   
  
"IIIIIINNNNNUUUUU YYYYYAAAASSSSSHHHHHAAAAA!" She screamed sobbing. "Oh Inu Yasha come back! ......  
  
come back......"  
  
Sango shook her awake. "Kagome are you alright? Kagome wake up! Just a dream Kagome, just a dream......"   
  
She held Kagome in her arms and petted her hair like she would a child. "Oh Sango-chan!" Kagome sobbed "Is it really   
  
just a dream? Can I open my eyes and you would be him?" she sobbed harder and Sango also began to cry. She knew   
  
what is was like to have loved someone and lost them. Aww, yes she had lost them all.  
  
Miroku looked on in silence as he watched Sango calm Kagome down. They had to find Inu Yasha before this   
  
got much worse. Miroku didn't think he could stand another day of watching her cry and waste away. He wanted to see   
  
her fighting with Inu Yasha again. Wanted to see her smile when she saw him. Inu Yasha, whever you are, dead or alive,   
  
do you know that she is dying away before me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. But rest asured, I'm working   
  
on the next one. I hope. -Love Wesa Ada  
  
Questions or Comments? Email me at kawii_nekochan@hotmail.com 


	2. Thinking of You

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Once again sadly, Inu Yasha does not belong to me. Questions or Comments? Email me at kawii_nekochan@hotmail.com. Wheeeee!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chap. 2 Thinking of You  
  
Hiroshi watched the demon as it slept. He must be lonely for that one girl he loves so much, Hiroshi thought. I know he is. He isnt healing all that fast, like a demon should. Instead, it seems like he really doesnt want to get better. Maybe demons aren't as bad as the stories make them out to be. Sighing, Hiroshi got up and walked into the kitchen. Starting a fire in his small stove, he remembered what it was like to lose someone you loved.  
  
She stood on a cliff overlooking the valley, her shining blonde hair blowing in the wind. She smiled at him and took him in her arms. "I love you..." she mumered in his ears. He held her back and was about to tell her that he had loved her from the moment he had first seen her when she smiled at him and leaned her head forward to kiss him. Their lips were about to meet when somebody pulled out a knife and stabbed her through the back. "Wench....you were mine! You belonged to ME!" The long haired, gruff looking human tossed her bleeding and lifeless body off of the cliff....  
  
"STOP IT!" Hiroshi shouted clutching his head, tears streaming down his cold face. "Stop remembering...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat down near the roots of a tree on a cliff overlooking a valley. A single hut with a small stream of smoke coming from its chimney was settled there, looking lonely and foreboding. As she had so many times before without success, Kagome searched the area for that one aura that had once brought her comfort before it died away.  
  
THERE! Kagome's heart screamed at her. HE'S THERE! But then the feeling passed as she lost his aura. STOP IT! She silently shouted at the little voice in her mind. Leave me in peace he is DEAD! She broke down into tears and looked away from the valley.   
  
When the tears slowed and finally stopped, a dark idea crept into her mind. End it, it whispered to her in a pleasing way. End it now. Jump from here it will be over soon.....As if in a trance Kagome stood up and slowly walked towards the edge. End it.....the voice whispered suductively. Die now......be with him....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha was startled awake as a familiar scent was brought down to him by the wind. THERE! a voice screamed in his head. SHE'S THERE! But the feeling went away as her scent disapeared with the wind. Why do you torture me so? he asked the voice in his head. Go away. Leave me to die!   
  
But then the wind once again brought her scent to him. She really is here! She is here! Inu Yasha soon forgot himself and shouted in joy aloud. "Kagome!" He ran outside, towards her ever strengthing scent. Oh glorious was the moment in his heart. He forgot all the time she had ordered him to 'sit' all the times she had called him a monster and ran like the wind towards the spot where she stood even now....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiroshi was startled when the demon flashed by him. He shouted aloud happily and yelled the name of his love. Hiroshi was happy for him and began to follow him when he noticed where he was going. No! he thought. Do not meet her there that place is evil! "STOOOOOP!" He shouted after the now disapearing form of Inu Yasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The voices in Kagomes head were louder now, more insisting. She had reached the edge of the cliff. If the voices had not been screaming in her head, she may have noticed the aura of Inu Yasha coming closer to meet her....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please god no.....not again! Don't let that place end another love, especialy one as strong and true as this one. Hiroshi ran as fast as humaly possible towards the cliff, hoping to get there before it was too late. "For years I have been warning travlers away from that cliff...." Now he had failed to warn one more couple, one more lover would die in the arms of those whom they loved....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha stopped before her, looking on as she stared across the valley. He was confused, normaly she would have known he was coming, even before he got there. "Kagome..." he called softly to her, his voice filled with love for the one mortal girl who had stolen his heart. She turned around, startled. Her raven black hair blew in the wind and she ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing into his kimono. "I thought I had lost you Inu Yasha! Thought that you were gone forever..." Hard sobs wracked her shaking body and Inu Yasha held her close to him. He should say it now, let his love be known now to her....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm too late! Hiroshi saw the two in each other's arms, saw Inu Yasha about to tell her the one thing he had always wanted to. The one thing that would kill them both. "STOP!" Hiroshi shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha was so startled by Hiroshi's cry that he droped Kagome. Her eyes widened in fear, as the one she loved shoved her over the edge of the cliff. She had not heard Hiroshi's shout because she did not have Inu Yasha's demon hearing. All she saw was hate in his eye's as she tumbled off the cliff......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You hate me now don't you? Well too bad because this part stops here! *evil cackle* Will Inu Yasha be able to save Kagome? Or will yet another pair of lovers fall victim to the cliff's curse? Find out in the next part of Love of a Demon, which will be finished whenever I feel like it...*yawn*  
  
Questions or Comments? Email me at kawii_nekochan@hotmail.com 


	3. Reunited

Drumroll please! This is the last and final part of Love of a Demon!!! Cliff hangers over boys! read on to find out what happens next! I'm sorry about all the lines, but i make them every time i change point of view....which happens A LOT! Maybe i should have double spaced instead.....  
  
Chap.3 Reunited  
  
Too late Hiroshi relized his mistake as he watched Kagome stumble and fall off the cliff. Damn it! He had been nothing more that a pawn in the cursed cliff's evil game. If he had said nothing, then perhaps this would not have happened.....  
  
Inu Yasha turned around. "KAGOME!!!!" He screamed with the fury of his demon side. He tried to snatch her back onto the cliff but she had fallen too far. He would not let it end like this! He jumped after his love tears streaming from his eyes. He saw her falling in front of him and tried to catch up....  
  
Something was wrong this time, Hiroshi felt it. Suddenly he relized what had just happened. Instead of simply watching her fall, the demon had jumped after her! May fate be on their side he thought, as he ran to the bottom of the cliff, awaiting their landing.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Tears were streaming from Kagome's eyes as she saw him leap after her. He was falling faster and when he caught up to her she reached out and pulled him close. "Before we die...I just want to tell you that I love you Inu Yasha..."  
  
His heart lept at this disocovery, finding that now he knew his love was returned he was willing to sacrifice himself for her. He held her close in his arms, aiming his back towards the ground so he would take the full force of the landing.  
  
He dared not tell his plan to Kagome, afraid that she would try to stop him. So he simply smiled at her and told her Goodbye....  
  
"Goodbye Kagome...." Kagome at once realized what was happening. "Inu Yasha no!" she cried. But before anything could be done they hit the ground. Inu Yasha's eyes were filled with pain and an audible sound was heard as his body was broken. "No..." Kagome cradled his head in her arms as her tears slid down her face. "Not after I found you again!" She held him close, not caring that his blood was staining her clothes, not caring that her legs were also broken. Only caring that the only person she had ever truely loved, now lay dieing in her arms. This thought filled her chest with pain and her tears streamed down with renewed fury....  
  
Hiroshi watched this mournful scene, as the beautiful girl with raven black hair, held the dieing demon in her arms, her tears falling on his broken body. But then something began to happen. The human's tears began to glow with a healing light, and as they fell onto the body of the demon, he began to stir. "Kagome...I love you too." He whispered before he went still.  
  
Hiroshi was surprised. Unknowingly they had broken the cliff's spell over them. Only when they had both declared their love could they escape the cliff unharmed. The ground underneath Hiroshi's feet began to shake as a black aura was released from the overhanging cliff.  
  
"Wha-?" Kagome had not finished her word when the tremors reached her. The ground shook violently, and knowing that this would quicken Inu Yasha's death, she picked him up and began to crawl with him away from this evil place.  
  
She stumbled under his weight and was soon surronded by a black aura that had seemed to come from the cliff. She was filled with a feeling of rage and hate but as soon as the black shadow passed, so did these feelings.   
  
She put her hand onto Inu Yasha's now cold face. "No....you cant be dead...Not yet! DON'T DIE ON ME! PLEASE!" In her arms, the body of her love shuddered....  
  
"Don't die on me! Please!" Somehow the words entered Inu Yasha's very soul. His body shook and he gasped for air as he began to heal. He woke up to find arms around him holding him tight. "Kagome?" He looked up at her tear streaked face. It WAS her and he was alive! "Kagome!" He quickly leaned up and brought his lips to hers.  
  
Hiroshi looked away. No this was not a thing he should be watching. He walked slowly back to his house, where an unlooked for but still welcome visitor waited for him. "Kasumi?" The ghost of his love was before him and she came up to him. "Kasumi, I love you." He said it as a statement, but his words were filled with love and passion. Kasumi's lips were soon on his own and they disapeared together into the world of the dead...  
  
Years later Kagome and Inu Yasha were married and had three children. Two of which they named after themselves, but the final one had a very speacial name... Hiroshi. They now lived in his old house that was given to them. Hiroshi and Kasumi and appeared before them and explained the curse of the cliff. They then bade them goodbye and disapeared forever. Kagome and Inu Yasha set up a shrine on top of the cliff, a haven for couples looking for food and rest. As for Shippou, Miroku, and Sango, they moved into the valley also. Sango and Miroku fell in love and Shippou stayed with them until he was old enough to be on his own. He then settled down with a lovely female kitsune and was happy. However, none of them ever forgot that day up on the cliff, where true love triuphed forever over the horrible curse. It seems that all that was needed was the love of a demon and a human united. Perhaps that is the most powerful love of all...  
  
That was such a fairy tale ending wasn't it? u.u;; I was originally going to have Inu Yasha die after declaring his love but...well my hands thought otherwise. Yes this is a crappy ending to a wonderful story, but I dreamed it and was too tired to think of another ending.   
  
If you want to read more of my stories contact me at kawiinekochanhotmail.com . But if you just want to cuss me out for such an awful ending and have another one to suggest, well, I'll take that too. ;;; 


End file.
